


If You Really Love Me

by Exodius8496



Category: POE Edgar Allan - Works
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exodius8496/pseuds/Exodius8496
Kudos: 2





	If You Really Love Me

If you really love me

Rain descends from the starless sky as the street light provides us with little shelter.   
Our clothes drenched in rain and our faces flooded with the bitter tears we cry as our love story comes to an end. Our dismal eyes stare deeply into the other attempting to reach the anguished spirit.   
My heart is hollow from your traitorous, false-hearted actions against me. I poured my heart out and let you in my life. You never did anything like that. You confiscated my love for you and threw it all away. Even after what you did you still have the audacity to say “I’ll do anything for you”. And for some reason I believe that. But I want you to show me that you love me. If you really love me, sacrifice the thing you say you love most. If you really love me... let me go.


End file.
